1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for wireless energy reception using hybrid synchronization.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to an increase in various electronic devices, including mobile devices, research on wireless power transmission has been initiated in an effort to overcome various issues, such as an increasing inconvenience of wired power supplies, and limits to existing battery capacities. In particular, research has been concentrated on near-field wireless power transmission. Near-field wireless power transmission refers to wireless power transmission in which a distance between a transmission coil and a reception coil is relatively short compared to a wavelength at an operation frequency. In the near-field wireless power transmission, a resonator isolation (RI) system may be used. The RI system using resonance characteristics may include a source configured to supply power and a target configured to receive the supplied power. When wireless power is transmitted and received, the source and the target may share control information.